The invention is directed to an ethylene glycol mixture with ethylene glycol and sorbitol. The invention is also directed to an aluminum electrolytic capacitor with the ethylene glycol mixture as the electrolyte. Over and above this, the invention is directed to the employment of the ethylene glycol mixture.
Ethylene glycol mixtures of the species initially cited that contain ammonium pentaborate (NH4B5O8 x 4 H2O) are known. The ammonium pentaborate forms ions in the ethylene glycol, so that the known ethylene glycol mixtures can be employed as the electrolyte in aluminum electrolytic capacitors. Aluminum electrolytic capacitors are constructed of a cathode foil that, for example, can be a thin, roughened aluminum foil with a thickness between 20 and 50 xcexcm and of an anode foil that, for example, can be an approximately 100 xcexcm thick, roughened aluminum foil and that comprises a dielectrically active oxide layer that is directly applied on the foil with electrochemical processes. A single-ply or multi-ply paper layer that is impregnated with the operating electrolyte is situated between the foils. This operating electrolyte represents the actual cathode. The foils are usually executed as a winding wound on a winding mandrel.
For currently standard capacitors having a wound implementation, these components are built into an aluminum pot after the impregnation. This is terminated with a termination disk having electrical lead-throughs for contacting the anode and the cathode and is sealed with a seal in order to avoid evaporation losses of the electrolyte at a high operating temperature.
The known ethylene glycol mixtures have the disadvantage that water is released when the ammonium pentaborate is dissolved in ethylene glycol. This water, on the one hand, in fact, increases the conductivity of the operating electrolyte, which is desirable for the purpose of a low effective resistance of the capacitor, but, on the other hand, also lowers the spark voltage, so that aluminum electrolytic capacitors having such electrolytes cannot be reliably operated given operating voltages of  greater than 500 V. Moreover, water attacks the oxide layer of the anode (residual current problem) and forms H2 gas at the cathode foil that chemically attacks the aluminum.
In addition, an electrolyte for aluminum electrolytic capacitors is also known that contains xcex3-butyrolactone. Above all, this electrolyte has the disadvantage that it is easily ignited, which greatly increases the fire risk given dielectric breakdowns in the capacitor due to over-voltages. Moreover, specific and expensive material must be employed for the terminating disk given such electrolytes because of the chemical aggressivity of the solvent.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to specify an ethylene glycol mixture that is suitable as an electrolyte for an aluminum electrolyte capacitor and that exhibits a low chemical aggressivity, a reduced flammability and a high dielectric strength with respect to over-voltages.
This goal is inventively achieved by an ethylene glycol comprising:
a) 40-85 weight percent ethylene glycol;
b) 1-25 weight percent adipic acid;
c) 5-20 weight percent sorbitol;
d) 0.5-1.5 weight percent phosphoric acid;
e) 0.5-2.0 weight percent NH3;
f) 3-40 weight percent diethylene glycol monobutylether; and
g) 5-18 weight percent B2O3.
In addition to these essential constituents, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture can also contain slight quantities of other, standard constituents that do not deteriorate the desired properties of the mixture.
The inventive ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it exhibits a high dielectric strength due to the diethylene glycol monobutylether part. It is therefore extremely well-suited for utilization as an electrolyte in an aluminum electrolytic capacitor, since dielectric breakdowns are not that easily triggered given over-voltages.
Over and above this, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it comprises a low water content due to the addition of B2O3 (the anhydride of boric acid) instead of the known ammonium pentaborate. The lower water content particularly derives therefrom that the ammonium pentaborate forms more water than an equivalent quantity of B2O3 in the esterification reaction with the solvents.
In addition, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it exhibits a low chemical aggressivity. As a result thereof, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture is very well-suited as an electrolyte for an aluminum electrolytic capacitor that is built into a multi-component housing. The housing can be protected against run-out of the electrolyte by being closed with a simple closure element that need not be especially chemically resistant.
Given a pot-shaped aluminum housing normally employed for an aluminum electrolytic capacitor, for example, a phenol resin disk that is sealed with a rubber ring suffices as closure element. Such a phenol resin disk is inexpensive to acquire and simple to process.
Over and above this, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it comprises self-extinguishing properties. Given use of the inventive ethylene glycol mixture as electrolyte in aluminum electrolytic capacitors, the fire hazard in case of spark-overs is therefore noticeably diminished.
Over and above this, an ethylene glycol mixture that comprises:
a) 50-60 weight percent ethylene glycol;
b) 2-3 weight percent adipic acid;
c) 10-15 weight percent sorbitol;
d) 0.7-1.0 weight percent phosphoric acid;
e) 1.2-2.0 weight percent NH3;
f) 10-15 weight percent diethylene glycol monobutylether; and
g) 10-15 weight percent B2O3 is especially advantageous.
In addition to these essential constituents, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture can also contain slight quantities of other, standard constituents that do not deteriorate the desired properties of the mixture.
Such an ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it exhibits a spark voltage of 560-600 Volts given an operating temperature of 85xc2x0 C. Over and above this, it has the advantage that it exhibits a flash point of 125xc2x0 C. and, thus, a very low flammability.
In addition, the invention is directed to an aluminum electrolytic capacitor wherein the electrolyte is the inventive ethylene glycol mixture. It comprises a layer stack with an anode layer and a cathode layer between which a parting layer saturated with the electrolyte is arranged. The layer stack is installed in a multi-component housing that is terminated by a closure element.
Due to the employment of the inventive ethylene glycol mixture, the aluminum electrolytic capacitor exhibits the advantage that it is suited for operating voltages between 500 and 600 Volts. This suitability essentially results from the high dielectric strength of the inventive ethylene glycol mixture.
Further, the inventive aluminum electrolytic capacitor has the advantage that a closure element of phenol resin can be especially advantageously employed. Phenol resin is an inexpensive material that can also be worked especially easily.
The invention also specifies the employment of the ethylene glycol mixture as electrolyte in an aluminum electrolytic capacitor for voltages between 500 and 600 Volts. Due to the high dielectric strength, the inventive ethylene glycol mixture has the advantage that it is suited as electrolyte for an aluminum electrolytic capacitor for voltages up to 600 Volts.
The invention shall be explained in greater detail below on the basis of an exemplary embodiment and the FIGURE pertaining thereto.